


Something about us

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, Drama, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabía que no podía hacer nada más, sólo mirarlo, mirarlo como siempre lo había hecho, algo tan cerca de él y que sin embargo nunca podría obtener. Era su pequeño secreto, que lo diría un momento donde sólo él podría escucharlo, de cierta forma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something about us

Suspiró con fuerza mientras se sentó al lado de aquel "elfo", viendo como el hombre de cabello negruzco estaba profundamente dormido, mejor dicho, inconsciente, en la cama de aquel camarote que habían encontrado para él en aquella nave klingon.

Le tomó con suavidad la mano a aquel vulcano, si el hombre hubiera estado despierto nunca se hubiera permitido hacer a aquello, después de todo sabía cómo eran los vulcanos respecto a lo sensible de sus manos.

— ¿Sabes lo extraño que ha sido tenerte en mi cabeza todo este tiempo, Spock? — Le murmuró con suavidad, mientras sus ojos azules estaban posados en el rostro del vulcano, que estaba inconsciente, ajeno a todo lo que él le fuese a decir, porqué después de todo el hombre ni siquiera tenía su katra en su interior.

Un fuerte suspiro brotó de sus labios mientras le acariciaba lentamente la mejilla al vulcano, sin saber qué hacer, realmente haciendo aquello en aquel momento porque estaba desesperado.

_Puede que este no sea el momento correcto,  
Puede que yo no sea el correcto.  
Pero hay algo entre nosotros que quiero decir,  
Porque hay algo entre nosotros de todos modos..._

Sabía que no tenía oportunidad, es decir, tenía la mente de aquel hombre, sabía lo que pensaba, lo que sentía. Sabía perfectamente que aquel vulcano estaba enamorado de James Kirk y por él no sentía nada más que amistad.

Él no era la persona indicada para el vulcano, quizás nunca lo había sido, pero había terminado por enamorarse de aquel duende de sangre verde y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sus dedos rozaron los del vulcano, observando aquel rostro que siempre estaba lucía frio, calculador, pero que en ese momento estaba completamente relajado.

— A pesar de todas las veces que te he gritado y de todas las discusiones que hemos tenido.. después de todo aquello, Spock... — Su voz apenas salía, en un murmullo, como si no desease que nadie más los oyese. — Te amo...

Le dijo con suavidad, en un pequeño murmullo, diciendo aquello con suavidad, como el secreto que se había estado guardando todos los años que había conocido a aquel duende, todos aquellos años, desde su misión de cinco años explorando el espacio, desde aquel momento e había enamorado de aquel primer oficial, pero nunca había podido hacer nada, pues después de todo Spock amaba a Jim, y no había nada que podría hacer contra eso.

_Puede que yo no sea el indicado,  
Puede que este no sea el momento correcto,  
Pero hay algo entre nosotros y lo debo hacer...  
Algo así como un secreto que compartiré contigo..._

Cuando llegaron a Vulcano, fue el mismo Sarek quién le explico que aquello que harían podría costarle su propia mente, podría costarle su vida si no podían separar su mente de la mente del vulcano, pero aquello no le importo, acepto hacer aquello, acepto hacer aquel ritual donde le devolverían la mente al vulcano, donde el moreno podría tener su vida nuevamente.

No le importaba sacrificar su vida, pues al menos Spock viviría, el vulcano estaría bien y aquello era lo que necesitaba, que aquel hombre viviese, nada más que aquello, pues necesitaba verlo...

_Te necesito más que cualquier cosa en mi vida..._  
Te deseo más que cualquier cosa en mi vida...  
Te extraño más que a nadie en mi vida...  
Te amo más que a nadie en mi vida...


End file.
